The Avengers
by rhian.ridingpowell
Summary: This is more just a sum up story, based just before Charlie and Amita get back from England, this includes a major criminal being found and arrested but most of all its more just a little fluff about the friends and family of numb3rs


It was about 11:00pm and Don and Robin where at Dons place watching Sullivan's travels, again, and both of them waiting for the other one to start up a conversation suddenly Don broke the silence "you realise that when we are married we can't live in two separate places" Don pointed out hoping for a positive answer

"Yeah I guess your right so where?" Robin said back not really knowing where the conversation was about to lead them "we could both move into mine" she suggested

"But I love my place and it's closer to both our places of work" Don pointed out

"Yeah but mine would be better when we start a family" Robin said

"Right I've not even married you yet and we are talking about having kids" he replied laughing "but yeah your right, so you do want kids then"

"Of course, do you?" She asked but before he could answer his phone rang "you make it do that, I swear" she laughed

"Epps, oh hey Colby, what's up"

"Gareth Thorn"

"What he has been located"

"Yep we have got eyes on him"

"Right I'll be there in half an hour ready to prep for the arrest tomorrow"

"Tomorrow that's not giving us allot of time boss"

"Tomorrow 2:00pm that's final" Don ordered

"Ok I'll get the rest of the F.B.I on the phone" Colby agreed as he hung up

"Sorry but we need to get this guy, I'll be home tomorrow and we can carry on this conversation then ok" Don apologised as he kissed Robin goodbye

-2-

As Don walked into the office he saw his little team in the war room all looking at blue prints "I swear that the F.B.I doesn't want me to have a social life" he laughed "so what we got"

"Blue prints for the house he is in and some suggestions for a plan" Colby explained

"Anyone what to explain who this guy is" Nikki questioned unsure what the hell was going on

"Gareth Thorn, Robber, he has a habit of just disappearing and dropping of the radar, we have almost had him about five times but he always gets away" Don explained

"Not this time" Colby said laughing

"Okay so I say we go in here, then the LAPD in the back, and..." Don went on for what sounded like forever when they realised what time it was "you guys it5:00am "

"Wow, well time flys" Colby added "now I reckon we try get a few hours kip, I get the floor near the heater" Colby yelled as he put his jacket under his head and closed his eyes

-3-

Everyone woke up to the sound of agent Gerson yelling at them "OY, GET UP NOW!" Suddenly Don and Colby jumped to their feet

"Sorry, we needed some sleep" Liz apologised

"YEAH WELL SLEEP WHEN YOUR AT HOME, NOT AT THE OFFICE" Gerson yelled

"Yeah when we can get home, we will do that" Colby said under his breath and Liz laughed

"Something wrong agent" Gerson asked

"Nothing sir we will get back to work then" she replied and Gerson stared at them all

"Come on guys, get your head in the game" he said sounding ashamed of dons team and Don was ready to yell at him for having a go at his agent until he realised what Gerson said and as soon as he did he knew it it would only be a matter of seconds before song broke out, with their high up agent in the office

"You gotta get ya, get ya, get your head in the game" Colby whispered "Coach said to fake, right and break left, Watch out for the pick, And keep an eye on defence, Gotta run the give, and go, And take the ball to the hole, And don't be afraid, To shoot the outside J" he was getting louder

"Just keep your head in the game, Just keep your head in the game, And don't be afraid to shoot the outside J " Don joined in knowing that this would annoy the assistant director more than ever then the girls decided to join in

"Just keep you head in the game," the girls joined in

"You gotta get your head in the game" Don yelled

" We gotta get our, get our, get our get our head in the game," Colby and the girls sang back dancing and Gerson just looked like he was about the explode

"You gotta get your, get your head in the game"

" We gotta get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game"

"You gotta get your, get your head in the game"

"We gotta get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game "

"Get our head in the game" they all sang dancing and getting up from the floor

"GET TO WORK!" He yelled leaving the office with about seven different agents staring into the war room laughing "oh and stop spending your time watching disney movies"

"Right then, me and Colby are gonna get some lunch before the arrest what does every one want?" Don asked

"I'll have a chicken sandwich and a diet coke please" Nikki requested

"And a Caesar salad and coke for me please" Liz added "and be fast" she yelled after them

-4-

It was 12:00 Don and Colby where sitting in the car "urm mate can we talk about something"

"Sure what about" Colby answered a little worried

"Well Colby, you probably realised by now that my work is my life and that I never really had any friends and especially not a best friend and well I consider you to be the best friend I have ever had and I can't count the times you have saved my life now"

"What you sayin here boss"

"Me and Robin are getting married and I want you and Charlie to be my best men" he said hoping Colby would be pleased

"Of course, to me you are family and I would love to be up there with you when you tie the knot"

"Ok but don't tell anyone not even my dad he doesn't know yet, we are telling everyone when Charlie and Amita get home from England, but I wanted you to know"

"Of course and thanks, but we should be getting back to the office we got a big arrest later" Colby smiled and tapped his boss on the shoulder as he hit the gas

-5-

When Colby and Don got back they only had about half an hour to eat before they had to leave, so they quickly ate up all they had and headed to the van ready to drive to the house as they suited up, they all put on their bullet proof jackets and ear pieces and strapped guns to every place they could "everyone in position" Don asked down his radio

"Everyone is ready" he was ready to move

"On my count, three...two...one...execute!" He yelled as he kicked in the door "F.B.I" he yelled again and practically jumped on the man about to climb out the window "hands behind your head" he said cuffing him finally glad that he arrested this guy "thank god" he said under his breath and walked out the house "well that was much Easier than I expected it would be" he laughed

"Hey guys over here" Colby yelled getting his camera out and taking a 'selfie' of his team "another victory for the wildcats"

"We are not calling ourselves that" Nikki laughed

"Oh come on it sounds cool to have a name, What team" he complained and waited "that's where you say 'wildcats'" he tried to keep a straight face "ok but one day we are getting a name"

"Ok, but not wildcats" Don laughed

"What about 'The Avengers'" Liz laughed

"I like it" Colby agreed "it's would be nice to be known as heroes instead of Feds for once" he laughed out

"It's better than Wildcats, I have to admit" Don agreed "but I get to be captain America because I'm in charge" he laughed as hard as he could

"Heck no I'm to soldier, your iron mane, play boy" he laughed "Anyone up for a beer?" Colby asked hoping for someone to hang out with

"Sorry Idaho I gotta date" Nikki replied

"Yeah sorry bro I'm about to go get my ass kicked by Robin so" Don laughed

"Guess it's just me and you then" Liz stated

-6-

"Sorry about this Liz" Colby apologised walking into his apartment

"Colby I think changing your shirt because of blood on it is a good excuse to stop of at your apartment" Liz laughed "anyway this means I get to see where Colby granger lives, not even David saw this place, well the inside of it" she said as she walked into what looked like Colby's living room

"Yeah well just don't break anything, it's not insured" Liz looked at the wall as she noticed multiple pictures, of the same group of men wearing their greens under it read 'first day on the job' as she looked through them all she saw many more photos until she reached a photo different from the first ones, it was her team, they all looked so much younger and this one read 'my new family', she looked along the wall soon finding a picture if a day she wouldn't forget, her first case with the team she carried on looking through the photographs some if which she didn't remember being taken she finally reached the last one just before David left, the whole team after a successful drugs bust, all still in their jackets with their ear pieces in and Don with his cap on as always, standing next to the professors all looking happier than ever after finding out their solution worked, they all looked so happy, "where do you wanna go" Colby asked pulling a shirt over his head

"No idea"

"We could always just, stay here, watch a movie, order some pizza and I think I have some beer in the fridge" Colby suggested

"Yeah sure"

"Okay what movie you wanna watch?" Colby asked "urm I've got dirty dancing, heat, James Bond..." Colby's list went on and after the previous conversations of that day, they decided to watch some of Colby's old Marvel movies. After the last movie finished, they both just sat and stated at the wall, neither of them breaking the silence until Liz spoke

"What's with all the pictures"

"Honestly?" Colby asked

"Yeah"

"Well, honestly...have you ever wondered why I always want to grab a beer after work, I often don't like being home alone and pictures of all of you remind me I'm not alone I got you" Colby soon went quiet and Liz placed her hand on his looking at him and he leaned into her a pressed his lips on to hers and whispered "thank you" and kissed her

-FIN-


End file.
